Optical character recognition (OCR) is used to identify characters in images of text when the text on the document is aligned with the edges of the image and the image quality is high. Images having proper lighting, wherein the document is directly facing and property aligned with the camera, and wherein the image contains no objects other than the document are termed “cooperative.” Images lacking one or more of these features are termed “non-cooperative.” For example, an image having poor lighting or that includes occlusions that block one or more portions of the document is non-cooperative. Traditional OCR may be unsuccessful when dealing with non-cooperative images.